


Wrecking Ball

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, Licking, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: Jensen has been singing Wrecking Ball by Eric Church at at least three different conventions.  Everytime he sings it they both get so turned on that it well it can get a little rough, loud and sometimes furniture breaks.





	Wrecking Ball

**Author's Note:**

> The muse has been wanting to write this for a long time, so I finally was able to put the words down. I was hoping to read one like this but after that didn't pan out the muse came up with this. I hope y'all like it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are awesome and let me know if I am at least doing somewhat of a good job.
> 
> *I Don't own the boys...but if I did they would never leave the bedroom*
> 
> HAPPY READING!!

Jensen is backstage waiting to go on and sing the song that both he and Jared absolutely love!  After the first time Jensen sang it, Jared told him that he should sing it every time Jensen does a Saturday Night Special concert.  After the second time Jensen sang it he came back to their hotel room and he and Jared ended up moving some furniture around. The second time, they kinda knocked one of the pictures  off the hotel room wall and broke the glass. The last time Jensen sang it, well, needless to say they had to pay for the bed, dresser, and lamp that somehow broke...yeah they had an interesting time explaining  _ that _ one to management.  

 

So here he is waiting to go on and sing  _ that _ song again.  Rob and Rich are up there singing ‘Copperhead Road’ and he feels his phone buzz in his pocket.  He pulls it out and sees that Jared is calling him. 

 

”Hey Babe , what’s up?” Jensen asks.

 

Jared moans into the phone and Jensen raises an eyebrow.  

 

“Jay, you do realize I’m about to go on stage right?  I don’t need to be hard in front of thousands of our fans.” Jensen whispers.

 

Jared moans Jensen’s name and Jensen can feel his cock twitch and he silently prays for it not to get hard.

 

“Jay, please.” Jensen begs.

 

“I’m getting myself ready for you Jen, God this feels so good.” Jared moans.

 

“Shit Jay.” Jensen whispers.

 

Jared moans again and Jensen can feel his dick starting to get hard.  

 

“Jen.” Jared moans again.

 

Jensen hangs up the phone before his dick has time to achieve a full hard on and paces the floor, willing his cock to go down.  It finally does just in time, because he hears Rob call his name and he heads onto the stage. 

 

The slow guitar sounds, signifying the start of  the song, and Jensen approaches the mic and starts singing.

 

_ I, I been gone. I been gone too long singing my songs on the road. _

_ Another town, one more show and I'm coming home. _

_ Don't give a damn what these keys I hold _

_ I'm gonna knock down that front door, and I'ma find out what that house is made of. _

_ Been too many nights since it's  felt us make love. _

_ I wanna rock some sheetrock , knock some pictures off the wall. _

_ Love you Baby , like a wrecking ball. _

 

Jensen  smiles, knowing that when he gets back to their  room, where Jared is currently opening himself up for him, that room is going to be wrecked by the time they are done.  He feels his cock twitch a little and goes right back to singing.

  
  


_ That old house is gonna be shaking. _

_ I hope those bricks and boards can take it. _

_ But I won't be surprised if the whole damn place just falls. _

_ I'm gonna rock you baby, like a wrecking ball. _

_ And that old house is gonna be shaking. _

_ Rafter and rocking foundation quaking. _

_ Crash right through the front door, back you up against the wall. _

_ Love you baby take it right there baby rock you baby, like a wrecking ball. _

  
  


Jensen bows and waves and he is off the stage in a flash before Rob or Billy have a chance to ask him to do another song.  Jensen finds Clif and they leave, heading to the hotel. Jensen pulls out his phone and texts Jared. 

 

JA:  _  On my way back, get everything ready. _

 

JP:  _ already open and ready for you Jen, God  I can’t wait for you to be inside me, fucking me, all over this room.   _

 

JA:  _  God Jay, what you do to me, I’m so hard it hurts!  Your ass is mine! _

 

Jensen puts his phone away as they reach the hotel.  He heads up in the elevator to the room they share and opens the door.   Jensen walks in, heading to the bedroom. He sees Jared laying on his stomach, Jared’s favorite position when they usually start off, but they don’t always end up that way.

 

“So fucking hot Jay, all spread out, naked, and ready for me.” Jensen says.

Jared turns his head and smiles as he watches  Jensen move slowly towards him, shedding clothes with each step.  When he reaches Jared on the bed he is down to his boxers. Jensen strips them off before getting onto the bed behind Jared.  

 

“So hot.” Jensen whispers as his fingers play with the opening of Jared’s ass.

 

Jared moans as Jensen bends to lick the rim of Jared’s ass.  

 

“Please Jen, please! I need you inside me.” Jared begs.

 

Jensen licks the rim again before sitting up, he reaches over to the table beside the bed for the lube.  Jensen strokes his already hard cock before applying the lube. He squirts some down the crack of Jared’s ass before lining up his cock. 

 

“Fuck!” Jared cries out as Jensen slams into him.

 

“You like that Jay, my cock slamming into your ass so fucking hard?” Jensen growls.

 

Jensen with quick, hard thrusts just pounds into Jared again and again so hard it makes the bed move with them.  The headboard beating against the wall in rhythm with Jensen’s thrusts. 

 

“OH FUCK!” Jared cries out.

 

“That’s right Jay, take my cock, you feel so good Baby .” Jensen whispers.

 

“Shit Jen, I love your cock in my ass, can’t get enough of you.” Jared moans.

 

Jensen continues to pound harder and harder.  Jared lifts himself up on his hands and knees, pushing back as Jensen drills  into him.

 

Jensen stops, buried deep inside him, and slowly pulls out, making Jared whine at the loss.  Jensen reaches down and grabs Jared’s hair, lifting him up and off the bed. Jensen pushes him over to the dresser and bends him over, and with his hand still in Jared’s hair he slams into Jared again.  

 

Jensen pulls Jared’s hair even more, lifting him and turning his head toward him.  Jensen kisses him hungrily as he thrusts into him. Jared moans into Jensen’s mouth.  Jensen then pushes Jared back down so Jared is bent over, sprawled out on the dresser and again with quick, hard thrusts he continues to fuck Jared.  Jensen gripping tightly onto Jared’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises tomorrow. 

 

“Jen, oh fuck!” Jared moans loudly.

 

“Yeah, Baby, take it!  I know you're such a slut for my cock, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will feel me there for at least a week.” Jensen growls.

 

“Yes, Jen, I love when you use my ass, please fuck me hard like I know you can.” Jared says gruffly.

 

Jensen slides out almost all the way and then slams into Jared again and again.  The dresser moving under them, shaking the walls and making the paintings move. 

 

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!” Jared repeats as he grips the sides of the dresser.  

 

“Shit Jay, I love the way you take my cock!” Jensen moans.

 

“I love the way you pound my ass Jen, oh fuck, feels so good, I’m close.” Jared moans as he reaches down to stroke his own cock.  

 

Jensen slaps his hand away and pulls out of Jared again making Jared whine.  Jensen flips Jared over and slams into him again. 

 

“I want to see you come ...untouched.” Jensen whispers huskily. 

 

“Shit Jen.” Jared whispers.

 

Jensen thrusts into Jared hard and fast gripping his hips again. One of the pictures on the wall falls to the floor, followed by another picture on the other side of the dresser. Jensen watches as Jared comes, crying out his name!   He pounds him throughout his orgasm. Jensen thrusts into Jared a few more times before he comes, crying out Jared’s name. 

  
  


After a few moments of catching their breath and coming down from the post-orgasmic  high, they take a look around to see check out the damage.

 

“Hey Jen, I think you're  losing your touch, only two pictures fell.” Jared says smirking.

 

“Bite me Jerk, I didn’t want to fully wreck the room, besides the dresser looks like if we stayed on it any longer it was gonna  break.” Jensen says.

 

“Bitch!  Yeah true, I don’t want to have to explain more broken furniture to hotel management and then to  _ our _ managers.” Jared says.

 

Jared picks up both pictures, inspecting  them, and finding out they didn’t break, hangs them back on the wall.  Jensen collects his clothes, putting them on. He sits on the bed. 

 

“Come on Jay, Let’s go get a drink and something to eat at the bar, I’m starving.” Jensen says tying his shoes.

 

“Yeah, I'm  famished.” Jared says putting on his clothes.

 

“But you're always hungry.” Jensen says chuckling.

 

“True!  Alright I’m ready.” Jared says.

 

They head out of the room, and finding the bar in the hotel they order food and a few drinks, before heading back up to go to sleep so they are good and rested for the Gold Panel in the morning.  

  
  


                                                                The End. 


End file.
